Benutzer Diskussion:EvelynPace
__TOC__ Lob Ich wollte dir mal ein dickes Lob aussprechen dafür, dass du unsere deutsche Lostpedia schon so gut aufgebaut hast, Sarah. :) -- Daniel 13:54, 27. Dec 2006 (PST) lobenswert Sehr gut auch jemand der sehr viel wert auf Vollständigkeit legt *g* ;) Wichtige Frage bzgl. Stand deutschsprachigen der Lostpedia Hallo, Ich bin bisher nur Leser bei Lostpedia gewesen und hätte eine allgemeine Frage zur Vorgehensweise bei Lostpedia. Ich habe folgenden Beitrag auf der Hauptseite gepostet. da ich gesehen habe, dass du sehr aktiv bist, habe ich mir gedacht, meine Frage bzw. Vorschlag an eine aktive Person bei lostpedia heranzutragen. <> mfg --Caijiao 12:07, 18. Jan 2007 (PST) 2 Admins unter sich Da Nordlys ja grad irgendwie nichts mehr macht, wahrscheinlich wird er irgend nen guten Grund haben, wollte ich erstmal dir zu deinem neuen Posten gratulieren . Wir werden dann jetzt ja öfters zusammen arbeiten, wenn du willst kann ich dir meine icq geben, meine Email adresse ist hinterlegt. Nebenbei, ich wäre dafür die Nav-Vorlage für Objekte nochmals zu unterteilen, da diese meistens länger als der Artikel selbst ist. Guck doch mal bitte bei Vorlage Diskussion:Objekte rein und schreib mal, was du davon hälst. Begriffsklärungen Könntest du bitte auf MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage die Vorlage eintragen, damit auf Spezial:Begriffsklärungsverweise, die möglicherweise falsch verlinkten Begriffsklärungen auftauchen? Danke -- 10:49, 6. Mai. 2007 (PDT) :Danke, allerdings klappt das irgendwie nicht so, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Wäre nett, wenn du es nochmal mit Vorlage:disambig versuchen könntest. -- 09:18, 7. Mai. 2007 (PDT) :* Ich hab's versucht, aber ich glaube, so ist es auch nicht besser. -- EvelynPace 12:54, 7. Mai. 2007 (PDT) ::Es klappt jetzt, danke. Auf Spezial:Begriffsklärungsverweise listet er jetzt alle Seiten auf, die auf eine Begriffsklärung verlinkt sind, was er vorher nicht getan hat. -- 09:16, 8. Mai. 2007 (PDT) ::*Ah, dann ist ja gut. -- EvelynPace 09:25, 8. Mai. 2007 (PDT) Umbenennen von Newsarchiv Ich dachte nur, dass es einheitlicher wäre, wenn man vor alle Lostpedia-bezogenen Seiten ein DE hängt, damit das dann nicht kategorisiert werden muss oder so. Aber wenn es nur "Newsarchiv" heißen würde, fände ich es auch okay. Es war halt nur ein Vorschlag und wenn keiner damit einverstanden ist, dann muss es auch nicht gemacht werden.-- 09:18, 29. Mai. 2007 (PDT) Episodeninhalte Hi, fellow Admin ;) in letzter Zeit wurden einige Episodeninhalte wiederhergestellt, die von Rene1985 gelöscht wurden. Haben wir die Berechtigung von lostfans.de (oder wo auch immer sie herkommen) diese zu benutzen?--Nordlys 03:14, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) *Beispielsweise bis oder bis . Hier wurde die Inhaltsangabe von Freell wiederhergestellt.--Nordlys 03:35, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) *Hatte ich schon, aber er hat meine Anmerkungen auf seiner Diskussionsseite wieder gelöscht. Sollen wir die Episodeninhalte wieder rückgängig machen, muss ja nen Grund haben, dass die gelöscht wurden. --Nordlys 03:56, 25. Aug. 2007 (PDT) Verlinkung auf Beduine #1 Wenn du einen Link wie folgt erstellst: Benuine #1, dann verlinkst du nicht auf den Artikel Beduine #1, sonder auf Beduine --> Überschrift 1. 04:18, 2. Mai 2008 (PDT) Umbenennen Hey ho. Eine kleine Bitte: Könntest du den Artikel mal eben umbenennen? Hab in den Artikelnamen einen Tippfehler reingehauen. Danke, Gruß 08:03, 16. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Dankeschön ** Kein Problem! EvelynPace 08:06, 16. Mai 2008 (PDT) Bilder Kategorisieren * Hey EvelynPace! Wollte dich nur bitten deine Bilder bitte zu kategorisieren! Nach dem du das Bild hochladest einfach auf "bearbeiten" und dann die Kategorie: zb: Kategorie Bilder aus 4x12 oder zb: Kategorie: Bilder von Martin Keamy Eine Übersicht findest du unter Portal:Bilder, so können wir vermeiden doppelte Bilder hochzuladen und übersichtlicher ist es auch noch. Danke für dein Verständnis! Namaste! -- 06:58, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) ** Ich bitte dich noch mal, dringend die hochgeladenen Bilder wie oben beschrieben zu kategorisieren, damit wir einen Überblick bewahren. In dem Fall die Kategorie:Bücher! Namaste]! -- 16:34, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Auf Darkufo gibt es wirklich alles zu Lost. Unter dem Abschnitt Screencaps findest du die Bilder. Namaste! -- 16:19, 16. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Bücher * Wieso hast du das über Harry Potter wieder rückgängig gemacht, nur weil das in der Englischen Lostpedia nicht erscheint. Denn laut Lost Book Club der offiziell von Damon und Carlton geleitet wird geht es um "...und der Stein der Weisen". Dort findest du auch die restlichen Bücher und Informationen dazu, falls du noch Material für die restlichen Bücher Artikel brauchst. Eigentlich wollte ich das ja übernehmen und arbeite schon seit Tagen daran, aber du hast die Seite jetzt gesperrt. Sag Bescheid falls du Hilfe brauchst, denn es ist ziemlich viel Arbeit. Namaste! -- 12:28, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Ich habe keinen "InArbeit" Hinweis gesehen deshalb habe ich und "Bugs" dir wohl dazwischengefunkt ohne es zu wissen . Sorry. Der Artikel sieht aber echt gut aus! Großes Lob. Namaste! -- 12:57, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Heute bei Lost Danke fürs übersetzen, aber ich glaube Clark Taylor wollte das ding neu und anders gestalten, guckst du hier MfG --Mr.KnowItAll 02:47, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Mir ist aufgefallen das du deine Signatur immer händisch eingibst. DerAndre hat mir da einen kleinen Trick gezeigt der sehr hilfreich ist und womit du nur auf den üblichen Signaturbutton drücken musst damit deine Signatur erscheint. Ich habe mir erlaubt dir eine Autosignatur zu erstellen. Alles was du jetzt noch tun musst ist unter deinen "Einstellungen" bei der "Unterschrift" einzugeben und darunter auf das Kästchen "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" (muss angeklickt sein) zu klicken. Danach sollte allein durch drücken des Signaturbuttons oder durch Eingabe von ~~~~ deine erstellte Signatur erscheinen. Dachte es würde dich vielleicht interessieren falls nicht kannst du es ja wieder rückgängig machen. Namaste! -- 04:35, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Wollte nur helfen da ich zuvor folgenden Beitrag gelesen habe Namaste! -- 04:47, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Hast du es schon mal so wie oben beschrieben versucht, denn so hab ich es auch. "Alles was du jetzt noch tun musst ist unter deinen "Einstellungen" bei der "Unterschrift" einzugeben und darunter auf das Kästchen "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" (muss angeklickt sein) zu klicken. Danach sollte allein durch drücken des Signaturbuttons oder durch Eingabe von ~~~~ deine erstellte Signatur erscheinen." Aber ich glaube das hast du bereits getan denn als ich diese Nachricht gerade speichern wollte sah ich das bereits so wie meine angezeigt wird . Namaste! -- 05:14, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Kleidung Wie ich bereits bei Diskussion:Kleidung schrieb: Kleiner Vorschlag, vielleicht sollte man die Namen der Unterseite denen der Charakterartikel anpassen. Dies würde ermöglichen, dass in die Infobox automatisch ein Link zur Kleidung des Charakters erstellt werden kann. Zum Beispiel eben Kleidung/Benjamin Linus anstelle von Kleidung/Ben Linus Vorlage:Kleidung Ich hoffe du bist mit meiner Vorlage:Kleidung so einverstanden. 09:04, 18. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Benutzt du ein Programm Ich wollt dich mal fragen, ob du ein Programm zum hochladen der Bilder benutzt, ich hab da selber mal nen paar sachen ausprobiert gehabt, aber das hat alles nich funktioniert. 10:50, 22. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Es gibt viele Tools, welche dir die Bearbeitung sowie das Hochladen erleichtern können ( , ). Ich hatte mal zwei oder drei ausprobiert, aber die waren nur für xx.wikipedia.org seiten geschrieben und konnten sich nicht mit de.lostpedia.com verbinden. 17:20, 22. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Kategorie:Sonstiges Hey Sarah, eine Kleinigkeit: Lade Bilder zur Kleidung bitte nicht in die Kategorie Sonstiges hoch. Die sollte eigentlich wirklich nur für Dateien sein, die man absolut nicht zuordnen kann. Und Schuhe als Beispiels haben ja bereits die Kategorie Kleidung. LG -- 09:56, 14. Dez. 2008 (PST) Willkommen bei Wikia Hi. Ich bin bei Wikia für den deutschsprachigen Raum zuständig (mehr Infos zu mir auf meiner Benutzer-Seite, sobald die Technik es erlaubt...). Ich freue mich, dass die Lostpedia jetzt von Wikia gehostet wird. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen, Anmerkungen, Wünsche oder Kritik hast, lass es mich wissen. --Avatar 15:48, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Staffel-Farben Hey Sarah, die Farben in der Vorlage Sectionbox S1 Episode haben bislang zum Episodenführer und dem Artikel Lieder, die in Lost vorkommen gepasst. Mit den geänderten Farben stimmen diese jetzt nicht mehr überein. Außerdem haben die Staffeln 2 und 5 jetzt die gleiche Farbe, wo die eigentliche Absicht mit einer anderen Farbe pro Staffel auf der Strecke bleibt. Wir können gerne in einer größeren Runde über generelle Farbänderungen diskutieren, aber bis dahin mach ich deine letzten Änderungen erst einmal rückgängig. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 21:22, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hey, was würdest du davon halten, die Vorlage:Sectionbox Flashforward Episode „stillzulegen“ und stattdessen ausschließlich Vorlage:Sectionbox S1 Episode zu verwenden? Kann sein, dass es nur mir so geht, aber ich finde das sowieso ein wenig verwirrend. In Staffel 5 werden wir vermutlich sowieso ziemliche Probleme mit Rück- und Vorausblende kriegen, daher könnte man die entsprechenden Angaben durch "Zentrierte Person" ersetzen. Den relativ geringen Farbunterschied zwischen Staffel 1 und 4 finde ich persönlich nicht allzu schlimm. Das Problem ist ganz einfach, dass es irgendwie keine passenden Farben mehr gibt Aber dennoch könnte man dafür natürlich noch eine Alternative finden. In dem Fall würde ich am ehesten Staffel 1 ändern. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 23:07, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab jetzt mal die nicht so zeitaufwändige Variante gewählt, und aus „Rückblende“ und „Vorausblende“ in beiden Vorlagen „Zentrierte Person“ gemacht, anstatt die FF-Vorlage zu löschen und Vorlageneinbindungen entsprechend umzuändern: Vorlage:Sectionbox Flashforward Episode. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 02:22, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 5x02 Ich halte mich nur an die ABC Meldung vom DSA. Da wird bestätigt, das es sich um eine Hurley zentrierte Episode handelt. Auch in allen Reviews ist die Rede von einer Hurley zentrierten Episode. Obwohl zentriert ist ja mittlerweile fast so ein relativer Ausdruck wie Zeit . Last but not least wird auch in den anderssprachigen Wikis überall Hurley angegeben. Namaste! -- 19:05, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tony und Tony (DHARMA) sind ein und derselbe Artikel. Da dies der einzige Tony ist brauchen wir den Zusatz Dharma nicht. Namaste! -- 22:08, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kann ja mal vorkommen. Ich würde aber generell sagen dass wir die Bezeichnung Dharma weglassen (oder generell die Zusätze), damit die Artikel leichter aufgefunden werden und die Eingabe erleichtert wird. Bei doppelten Namen ist es von Vorteil bzw. erforderlich, aber ansonsten behindert es mehr als was es gut ist (groß-kleinschreibung&klammern). Ansonsten ist mir jetzt kein doppelter Artikel aufgefallen. Namaste! -- 22:19, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Hab das erledigt! Namaste! -- 18:47, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Bitte lösche jetzt nicht alle unbenutzten Dateien. Diese Dateien könnten noch für spätere Artikel verwendet werden und würden uns dann fehlen. Danke! Namaste! -- 19:50, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Synchro Hey ho, ist das richtig? Da steht jetzt zwei mal die gleiche Synchronsprecherin. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:39, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Thema Ich hätte das auch selbst gefixt, aber ich wusste jetzt nicht, wo ich die passenden Infos finde. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:43, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Infoboxen Jo, ich sitze auch gerade halb verzweifelt vor dem Quelltext Aber: Noch bin ich optimistisch, dem Fehler zu finden --DerAndre (talk) 17:53, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ist aber auf jeden Fall was in Vorlage:Infobox, die Klammern tauchen in allen Infoboxen auf, Beispiel. --DerAndre (talk) 17:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC)